


5xs(Dean)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Five times Dean kissed someone or Five times Dean thought of Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me really happy!~

1: It felt wrong. All of it. After being with Sam and just Sam for over three yeas, touching someone else let alone kissing, Dean felt dirty allowing this woman to touch him.

Dean had to swallow the guilt before he could even respond to the busty waitresses.

 

2: He's researching a house with a poltergeist when the library assistant brushes her mouth against his ear. Seconds later he's kissing her. Memories of smoother lips, a more eager mouth and the smell of his baby brother fill him. He pulls away from her and turns back to his books.

 

3:She eager and willingly, he's not. So they flirt. He's happy for the company but when she slides into the empty seat of his booth he can't help but feel she's invading Sam's spot. And when she leans across the table and kisses him, he can't handle it. He escapes to the bathroom, relieved when he finds it empty. He spend ten minutes crying. It's only late that night does he realize he missed a call from Sam.

 

4:It's the first time they talk since the goodbyes.

“Sam?”

He hears a harsh in take of breath. “Dean?”

“How you doing?” He sounds causal but his feels anything but.

“What's wrong?” Sam snaps.

Dean clamps his eyes closed. “Nothing, just wanted to see how you're doing.”

“I'm not coming back.” Sam spat. 

Dean laid his head on the stearing wheel and stared at the flashing lights of the dinner. “Sam-”

“That's why you're calling isn't it? To see if I'm scared enough to come running back to you?” Sam whispered, dropping his voice to a low whisper.

“Sam,” he doesn't know what to say, how can you express what he's feeling in words. He can't, but he tries anyways. “I miss you,”

He hears a chocked up sob on the other end, “Don't do this Dean, just don't.” 

The next thing he hears is a dial tone.

The first woman that sits next to him at the bar he buys a drink. A half hour later he's got her pinned against the back alley, moaning Sam's name.

 

5:He's driving with the same fury he always have when it comes to Sam. It's noon when he pulls in front of the apartment complex where Sam lives. He's kills the engine just in time to watch Sam leaving with a blond. They're smiling and they look happy, it breaks him. He watchs in stunned silence for a long moment then jams the key back in and bring the Impala to life. He finds the first trashy bar he can and finds the most wasted woman. He's so angry, jealous and broken he actually hurts her more then anything, When he's done he pictures Sam's face and kisses her. Silently asking Sam to come back, knowing his baby brother's moved on.


End file.
